The Redemption
by SkyClawson89
Summary: When Dark Kat unleashes his newest plot to take over megakat city its up to the swatkats to take him down but with the appearance of his long lost sister chance is going to have to figure out how to beat dark kat while hiding his secret from his own sister and trying to repair the broken bond and old wounds caused 5years ago while keeping them all alive
1. Chapter 1

So I was going through my old stories when I found this one and thought what the hell I will try this again. all mistakes are mine ( I have no beta) idea is mine. I no own swatkats no sue me

Early one afternoon Chance Furlong with his best friend Jake Clawson were working in their shop and watching scaredy kat. Well Jake was working; chance was glued to the tv.

"Hey Chance, you want to get off your tail and help me? I'd like to get these cars done some time this year" Jake called from under the hood of a nearby car as he heard his best friend crack up laughing at something scaredy kat just did.

"ya, ya scaredy kat's over with anyways" chance said just as scaredy kat went off and kat's eye news came on. Chance ducked under the hood of the car next to jake.

"This is ann gora with kat's eye news and we are standing here with commander Feral who has just closed a deal with the enforcers of katlake city to bring on two new pilot's in an effort to curb crime here in our own mega kat city. Commander what can you tell us about the new recruits" Ann asked holding her mic up to the much taller kat.

Chance snorted "hear that jake, feral can't bring in the bad guys on his own so he had to ask for help" Chance laughed, head still under the hood. Jake got up from under the car he had been working on and walked past the tv to get a can of milk for him and chance.

"yeah feral must be getting desperate trying to one up us" jake laughed returning with two cans of milk and placing chance's can next to him and then turning back to the tv. " I'm happy to report that with the added help, megakat city won't be needing the swatkat's around anymore" feral said. The camera turned as a jet that looked similar to the blue Manx landed at enforces HQ.

"here they are now" ann said following feral over to the jet as two kat's jumped down from the cockpit removing their helmets. One was a short, slim female with white fur and long red hair, the other a taller medium build tom with chocolate fur and jet black hair that was spiky,

"I would like to introduce our new pilot and WSO, sky furlong and shawn litter" feral said pointing to the two new kats. Jake stared at the tv with a confused look as he heard chance hit his head on the hood of the car he was working on. Chance heart had stopped when he heard the name. "no way" he thougt, standing up too fast and hitting the hood of the car with his head. " ow, curd" chance yelled rubbing his head and turning to the tv. There he saw her, standing next to the chocolate colored tom who was currently talking. She looked older and her hair was longer but no denying it was her. Jake looked from the tv to his best friend and back. On the tv the tall chocolate tom with jet black hair was talking with ann as the white furred she kat stood next to him smiling shyly.

"chance who is.." jake had started to ask only to stop as an explosion happened right behind the four kats, knocking them to the ground as a ship that looked like dark kat's flew slowly over HQ. Both tom's watched as the kat's on tv stood back up. Feral immediately called for backup as sky and shawn ran back to their jet to take off after dark kat.

"let's roll" chance said running past jake to the hanger. He needed to get there and fast. Jake followed chance and wisely said nothing as chance beat him getting dressed and jumping in the turbokat, starting the system checks. Jake jumped in behind his buddy doing his own system check. " ready razor" t-bone asked as the jet lowered to the runway. " roger t-bone" Razor replied while debating with himself if he should ask chance who the she kat was. Jake knew chances parents had died years ago and as far as he knew chance had no siblings, or none he ever talked about as the two had very rarely talked about life before the enforcers. Jake mulled the question in his mind. "ok buddy we are clear for takeoff" t-bone informed him. "roger" razor replied deciding to ask the question on his mind. "t-bone, buddy can I ask who is the she kat with the same last name as you" jake asked while bracing himself for the take off. As chance waited for the ramp light to turn green he let out a deep sigh. "yeah buddy you can ask and she is my little sister" chance replied just as the light turned green and the turbo kat roared down the runway and up into the skies. Jake couldn't help but be shocked.

Ok guys so let me know what you think. I don't know when I can update this as I work full time but I will try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**yeah buddy you can ask and she is my little sister" chance replied just as the light turned green and the turbo kat roared down the runway and up into the skies. Jake couldn't help but be shocked**_

"sister" Jake though. The who, what, and when ran around his head but for now he had to push everything back and focus on the mission. Plenty of time for question's later. He looked to his screens to check the radar.

Chance's mind was everywhere. Where had she been? Why was she back? And most importantly would she even want to see him? He hadn't seen her in over 5 years and the last time they saw each other had ended with angry words and her leaving with no clues where she had gone or how to find her. He had tried, called in favors, looked all over the city: hell he even asked Feral for help! But nothing ever came up. He had been paired with Jake not long after and then his only focus had been taking out dark kat for his part in his sister leaving. Chance shook his head, no time for that now got to get my head in the game and get dark kat. He thought. And after ,well he just prayed to a god he wasn't sure he believed in that she would see and talk to him.

Tbone pushed the turbo kat a little faster than what he normally would wanting to get there fast. Once dark kat was taken care of he could focus on his sister. Up ahead Tbone saw dark kat's ship heading right for city hall, multiple enforcer planes and chopper's casing the ship.

"Get in close Tbone and I'll clip his wings" Razor called over his shoulder. He was putting all his focus into taking down the ship and as fast as possible. With Dark Kat heading for town hall, that meant he had plans to harm the mayor and callie in his quest to take over the city. As Tbone flew in close razor tried to get a lock on him on his radar but another jet was trailing close behind dark kat and he didn't want to risk hitting them while trying to get to dark kat

"Tbone I can't get a lock, the other jet is in the way and I don't want to risk hurting them" razor called to Tbone. "Just great" Tbone thought noticing how different this plane was to other enforcer jets and quickly coming to the conclusion that was sky's jet. Looks like she wanted a piece of dark kat as well. His suspension was confirmed when her voice came over the enforcer band radio.

"you got a lock on him yet Shawn" she said avoiding two of dark kat's missiles which flew past her and into the path of the other enforcers. One clipped the wing of a enforce jet while the other flew past to hit one of the skyscrapers. "I don't think so" razor said getting a lock on the run away missile and deploying an octopus missile to explode it before it hit a building and injured anyone.

"nice shooting partner" Tbone called while trailing after both jet's. "thanks" razor replied going back to his radar. He needed an opening where he could get dark kat without risking a hit to the other jet. "try to get closer bud" he called to Tbone watching the radar intensely. Tbone just nodded and tried to pass up the other jet but he was reminded of just how good a pilot sky was and why she was the only one who could keep up with him in training. He couldn't get around her.

"ok bud time to impress me" sky called over the radio. "I live to impress" came the tom kat's voice clearly belonging to her partner. In the other jet shawn was focusing on his own radar to get a lock on one of dark kat's thrusters. He knew if he could destroy one or both that would bring the plane down in a hurry. He kept focus even as his partner dodged on coming fire.

"Dam it come on" sky thought. Keeping right up with dark kat. She had waited a long time for another shot at him and she was not about to blow it. She suddenly had to roll the jet to keep from getting hit by another missile dark kat had launched, righting herself and watching the maniac fly closer to town hall.

"Anytime now dude" she called to shawn. "hold on I've almost got a lock" he called back lining up his own missile's to take down the ship. "almost…..almost… got a lock!" yelled shawn as his missiles locked on to the ship. "hold her steady sky" he called pressing down on the launch button. Sky just nodded and kept the jet steady. She smiled as she watched two missiles leave their jet and head right for dark kat's ship. As the missiles hit both sky and shawn let out a yell of victory which distracted them long enough for dark kat's ship to spit out a black tar like substance that coated the cockpit and blocked out everything. "shit" sky said trying to switch over to her own radar so she wouldn't cashed. Just has she hit the button the jet lurched and fell from the sky after taking another hit from dark kat's ship.

Tbone watched this all with growing horror as his sisters jet fell from the sky. He didn't even have to think about it before he was pointing the tubor kat down to chase the falling jet. "razor do something " he yelled as fear griped him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Razor do something" Tbone yelled as fear griped him. Tbone was proud to say almost nothing scared him. Sure bugs but they were gross. The dark use to scare him when he was a kitten, But none of those matched his fear as he watched his sister's plane fall out of the sky. He reacted immediately, not caring about dark kat as his only focus was getting his sister to safety. Over the sound of his own heartbeat he heard razor say "grappling hooks deployed" and watched in relief as the hooks wrapped around sky's jet stopping its decent to the street below. Tbone let out an audible sigh of relief and used the VOL to slowly lower the other jet onto a vacant lot just below. As soon has he had ahold the other jet razor looked up to see dark kats ship smoking and turning away from city hall trying to make a fast retreat. His fingers itched to line up another missile and take him down but he knew he had more important things to worry about. Tbone eased the other jet down softly before razor retracted the hooks and they landed. The cockpit had barley pulled back before Tbone took off at a run to the other jet, razor right on his heels. The cockpit of the other jet was already pushed as far back as it could go with the black tar crud on it. Tbone watched as his sister jumped from the plane landing on her feet but then drop to her knee's as a coughing fit took over her body. Tbone didn't even stop to think he ran right to her side and helped hold her up. Bracing her back on his bent knee Tbone kept one paw on her while grabbing his oxygen mask. Tbone made sure the air was flowing before placing it over sky's mouth and nose. It took a few moments before she could get her breath back but the mask around her mouth and nose helped. Sky looked up and over to the kat helping her to thank him but stopped when she saw the swat kat next to her. To say she was surprised was a understatement. Of course she knew of the swatkats. Who didn't? even living in a different city, the news still reported about them saving megakat city. She had hoped to run into them, they were hero's and saved her hometown many times over, but like this. she was so surprised it took her a second to understand what the swatkat was saying and notice that the other swatkat had joined them and was taking care of her partner. Sky shook her head and removed the mask handing it back.

"are you ok" Tbone asked looking his sister over for injury while still in shock to see her.

"yes I'm fine, thank you" sky said looking from the bigger swatkat to the smaller one by her partner

"thank you both, if you hadn't saved us" sky trailed off not wanting to finish that thought.

"yes thanks" shawn said clapping the other swatkat on the back and then standing up and offering her a paw. Sky took his paw and with the help of the bigger swatkat and her partner was able to stand. Tbone kept a paw on sky's arm afraid she would fall or worse, leave.

Sky smiled and then looked from the paw on her arm to the bigger swatkat giving him a look that she hope said "hey thanks but you can let me go now" only to pause once their eye's met. She could read so much in his eye's and it all felt so familiar. There was worry and fear, but also a sadness she couldn't place and pure joy. She quickly scanned his face only to become more confused. He looked so familiar but she didn't know why. Tbone noticed her staring and quickly let go. "crud" he thought he had to get out of there before she figured out it was him. Razor seemed to be thinking along the same lines and he smiled at the two before turning to his partner.

"hey think we should jump back in the jet and head after dark kat" he asked distracting Tbone and getting him to look away from sky.

"yeah we should get um going" he said looking from razor to sky and back. He knew they needed to leave, to chase dark kat but he didn't want to leave his sister. After so many years here she was, right in front of him. Siren's cut into his thoughts and 3 police cursers pulled up by the damaged jet. Oh course Feral was the first to step out and walk over to them. Tbone felt sky tense as soon as she saw him and looked ready for a fight as he walked over. Out of the corner of his eye Tbone saw shawn place a paw on sky's lower back.

Feral gave the group a disinterred look before turning to Tbone

"I guess I should thank you two for saving my new recruits lives, however in the may lay dark kat was able to get away. He said looking down his nose at the 4 kats.

Sky was the first to talk "how did you lose him! Shawn blew his engines out! His ship was smoking and going down yet you some how lost him? She sneered shocking both swatkats but not her partner

"sky chill" shawn said but Feral had already been set off  
"maybe if you two had actually been paying attention and doing your job's he wouldn't have gotten away. You were hired to bring in dark kat. If you can't hold up your end of the deal then maybe you should return to Katlake" Feral yelled. Tbone felt his temper flare how dare he! But before he could go off on the commander shawn stepped in

"lets just chill a second. Dark kat was stopped from destroying the city right? We can get him next time" he said calmly stepping between the two. Razor looked to Tbone with an amused glance making Tbone roll his eyes. Yeah him and his sister were way to much alike. Before the fight could continue however Lt Felina ran up and grabbed her uncle

"uncle we need you at the crash site" she said pulling him from the group much to every one's relief.

"fine" Feral snarled. Looking over his shoulder he said "you two get your tail's to the hospital ASAP, I need you both checked out before I call the in" and with that he walked away

"what the F.." sky started before shawn stopped her by placing his paw over her mouth

"let's just do what he says and get home sky, please" shawn asked. Sky sighed then nodded

"fine" she said turning back to the swatkats "thank you both again" she said looking at them both though her eye's lingered on Tbone.

"anytime" razor said walking past her and pushing Tbone to were the jet was.

"we need to get out of here buddy" he whispered pushing Tbone along.

Tbone agreed and hurry jumped in the jet and got ready for take off. He couldn't help but glance again at sky who was looking back at him even as her partner was leading her to one of the waiting cars.

Tbone sighed. This was not going how he hopped

Note

Ok so I know ive been gone a long time but im back! Im going to post this and start on the next Ch. All mistakes are mine and I have no beta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my love's! sorry this ch has taken so long but I had writers block for the longest time. I also received my first review! Thank you miracleangel3003! I honestly didn't think anyone was reading this! so with my new burst of confidence here is the next ch!**_

The flight home was quite as each cat was lost in his own thoughts. TBone going over everything in his mind from before his sister left to the long years apart and now her reappearance in his life. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her but would she even want to talk to him? She came back to megakat city without calling him or even writing a letter! What did that mean? Should he go see her first? What if she wanted nothing to do with him? He let out a long sigh as the junkyard came into view. How was he going to handle all this?

Behind him razor was lost in his own thoughts. He was going over everything he thought he knew about his partner. Jake remembered training with chance and later getting paired up. He didn't remember anything about chance having a sibling. Chance had never talked about it or his family really. Jake only knew about his parents because it was a open case and he had heard about it from another gunner who's dad was a detective when they died. The details were murky at best. Chance's dad had also been an enforcer but for the drug and special crimes unit. His mother was a Sunday school teacher and home maker. His father had been deep in a case when he came home one afternoon and shot and killed his wife then himself though the paper's said there was evidence of foul play but they didn't know who else was involved. __Leaving the case open and unsolved. He knew chance hadn't been home at the time but he hadn't pushed for more details once they were partnered up as he felt it was none of his dam business and chance never talked about it. In fact neither of them had talked about their families. Chance hadn't really asked outside of wondering if he had siblings, which he didn't, and he hadn't really wanted to explain his parents for a number of reasons. The first being that while his parents loved him very much, they never wanted to have kits and he had been an accident. Once his parents found out they decided to try their best to raise him. He didn't have a bad childhood at all but he knew his parents had no clue what they were doing and struggled greatly. They both had come from large well to do families and felt no need to bring more lives into the world. So they traveled the world and spent time with each other. They had been careful but his mom had still ended up pregnant. They had moved back to megakat city and did all they could for him but most of the time it was over kill. He had wanted to grow up normal like his class mates, not in a big house with fancy clothing and all that. His parents did their best and he loved them more than anything but he knew they had been relieved when he graduated and joined the enforcers. He still talked to them when he could but they had gone back to their travel's and came home for important holidays. He didn't mind it though he had wished for a sibling to hang out with. After being paired with chance he felt like he had the big brother he always wanted and they truly acted like brothers. He had been happy even while working in the junkyard but this new info through him for a loop.

Tbone started landing protocol and hit the button to open the secret hatch to their underground base. Once inside the old tunnel he slowed the jet until it was stopped on the tarmac and ready to be lifted to the higher level of the base. Once lifted the cockpit slide back and they both jumped from the jet walking over to their locker's to change. Neither one felt like talking right that moment and so changed in silence and heading up to their "home" once in the kitchen with the hatch closed and hidden behind them jake turned to his best friend. He didn't know how to start this conversation but knew it needed to be started. Chance just looked at him before sighing.

Hey grab us some milk will ya" chance asked going to sit at the table. Jake turned to the fridge and got two can's out, opening them both as her walked to the table and placed one in front of chance before taking a seat. He let a few moments pass before he decided it was going to be up to him to start this talk.

"so, you have a sister" he said raising an eyebrow at his buddy. Chance gave him a small smile before sighing again

"yeah, she's my younger sister and I haven't seen her in five years" chance began looking down at his can of milk.

"so what happen five years ago" jake asked

_**Ok so this ended up way longer than I wanted so I will be breaking it up into two chap. I will start on the next one now and I hope to have it posted today or tomorrow. Please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments! KD**_


End file.
